


Late Night Clowning

by GalaxyArtemis



Category: Perfumare (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Costumes, F/M, Flavio the Meat Clown, Fluff, Humor, I Love You, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safesex, Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyArtemis/pseuds/GalaxyArtemis
Summary: You let Flavio pick your costumes for the Party.When Flavio said sexy pirate you assumed he meant something with pants.You know him better than that.That’s on you.
Relationships: Main Character/Flavio Esposito (Perfumare)
Kudos: 12





	Late Night Clowning

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” I say calling out loud enough to be heard through the closed bedroom door.

“Come on Sweetheart, I’m sure it looks great,” Flavio responds from the other room. 

The statement would have been sweet if you couldn’t hear him trying to contain his laughter.

Turning from side to side you take in the layers of fabric that sit so high on your waist they barely cover your nether regions. It’s truly a crime to call it a skirt when it’s nothing more than a glorified belt. 

The underbust bodice is no better, laced at the front and plumping your breasts up until they appear to be almost falling out of the small white peasant top that accompanies it.

When Flavio said sexy pirate you assumed he meant something with pants. 

You know him better than that.

That’s on you. 

“I suppose I brought this on myself,” you say with a sigh.

“I’m never letting you pick again” you grumble as you take one final look in the mirror. Resigning yourself to the fact that you’re not going to be able to do more than stand around in this ensemble all night. Not unless you want to give everyone a free show. 

“We're going to be late if you don’t get that booty out here” he calls in a sing-song voice from the couch. 

You’re pretty sure Flavio is just wearing his normal attire with an added eye patch. 

The number of leather pants and silk shirts he owns should have been a red flag. 

But you suppose “sexy pirate” is so damn close to his normal aesthetic he doesn’t have to try too much. 

Taking a deep breath you open the door and stride out of the bedroom trying to portray confidence you certainly don’t feel in the tiny get-up. 

Flavio’s seated on the couch, a booted foot resting on his leather-clad knee. An eggplant silk shirt hangs open to his lower sternum. His hair is gelled back but like always a few strands have escaped and fall across the front of his forehead. 

Damn, he looks good.

He looks up from the comic book in his hand and his face breaks out into a wide grin. 

He leans back into the couch as though he needs more space to take in the full picture you present. His eyes rake over you as he gives you a low wolf whistle before returning to your gaze. 

“Ahoy there”

You roll your eyes and place your hand on your hip. 

“Come on then out with it,” you reply sassily.

He puts up his hands in mock surrender even as his grin grows.

“Laugh at me, I know you want too,” you say as you glance down smoothing a hand over the skirt bustle trying to maintain your composure.

“I know I look ridiculous.”

His grin falters as your voice breaks in uncertainty.

“Ridiculous? What are you talking about babe.”

He’s off the couch, discarding the comic book on the coffee table as he saunters over to you.

“You should wear this more often,” he says as he splays his hands down the side of your ribs. 

“Oh yes, it has so many practical applications.”

He tugs you towards him, closing the gap between your bodies as he leans in to whisper in your ear.

“Who said anything about practical.” he purrs.

He kisses gently below your earlobe and then starts to kiss a trail down your jawline. 

“I just thought you would have gotten me something with pants,” you say as you run your hands slowly up his arms. Caressing his skin and sending shivers raking through him.

“Why? it would just take me longer to take them off you kitten.”

Before you know it he’s leading you back into the bedroom, trying not to trip over his own feet.

“I thought we were going to be late Flavio”

“Only fashionably Sugarplum”

He only just makes it to the bed before he trips and pulls you down on top of him.

Before you know it you're both laughing, inelegantly sprawled over the bed. 

His arms wrap around your waist lifting you up so you can straddle him. 

He gasps at the first contact of your heat against him, already starting to strain against his leather pants.

He cups the back of your neck pulling you down to capture your lips in an urgent kiss.

It’s chaotic and unrefined, lips crashing together like waves against rocks. 

And it’s pure Flavio.

You groan into his mouth breaking the kiss as his hands find their way to the front of you underbust.

You grab his hands gently by the wrists, placing them on either side of his head.

“Hands off Sailor, do you know how long it took me to do up these laces,” you say tartily. 

“Aye aye Captain,” he says as he mock salutes you.

You can’t help the giggle that bursts from your lips. 

You bury your hands in his hair as you kiss him again, your tongues clashing as they explore each other. 

You whimper when his hands start to roam again cupping your ass and grinding your hips against him.

“Let me get out of these pants before I’m at full mast darling,” he says sniggering at his own joke.

You roll your eyes and slide off him. 

By the time you remove your own underwear, Flavio is already undressed and searching through the bedside table for a condom and lube. 

You have no idea how he gets undressed so quickly. It’s an art really. 

You swear his clothes must have hidden velcro straps.

You glance at the clock on the wall, oh yeah you are definitely going to be late. 

“Permission to come aboard Captain,” he says, drawing your attention back to him.

Now it’s your turn to gaze at him hungrily. 

He stands naked before you, hair mussed, clothes dumped and forgotten on the floor behind him. 

“Permission granted Sailor,” you say, spreading your legs wider in invitation. 

A wicked grin breaks over his face and you know what’s coming even before he says it.

“Then prepare t' be boarded” 

“Okay, stop talking now before you kill the mood.” 

“Yes ma’am” he chuckles as he climbs over the bed towards you. 

You reach out your arms to meet him halfway, pulling him down on top of you.

Your lips converge again as your hands begin to explore. 

They skim his shoulders and chest running softly over the scars that cover his body.

Your hand sinks down along his abdomen slipping lower.

He breaks the kiss and hisses into your shoulder when you wrap your hands around his cock.

You stroke him slowly, listening to him moan in your ear before you guide him towards you. 

“Go slow alright, we had to skip the warm-up” you say as you line him up with your entrance.

He brushes some of your hair out of your face as he cups your cheek. 

“Are you gonna be alright? Do you need more lube?” he says as concern furrows his brow. 

“It should be alright, just let me lead okay”

“Of course sweets, I can be patient” he coos planting soft kisses over your face.

“You patient” you scoff. 

Patience is not one of Flavio's virtues.

“Only for you gorgeous,” he says with a smirk.

You can practically feel him vibrating beneath your touch but he’s true to his word and lets you lead.

You wrap your legs around him and bite your lip as he enters you via your guidance.

The feeling is almost overwhelming at first like always. Your body adjusting to him. 

He nuzzles your neck, kissing and licking. His hands caress and massage you. All to help your body relax. 

He returns his attention to your lips. Sucking your bottom lip into his mouth before kissing you deeply. His tongue delving to tasting you. 

He begins to mimic the actions he no doubt wants to take. Diving deeper and then darting away. 

Your body softens, drawing him deeper. Using your legs you pull him towards you until he's fully seated inside of you.

“Fuck, You always feel so amazing,” he says as he lets out a moan. 

For a few seconds you simply lay there as your body relaxes. Enjoying the feeling of simply being joined and in each other's arms.

It's not long before you arch your back and undulate your hips, inviting him to begin moving along with you.

Flavio doesn’t need to be told twice and he begins to draw out of you before sliding forward again. His movements are gentle but he growls as he slowly increases the pace.

Neither of you are particularly quiet as Flavio's moans match yours, your bodies building momentum driving you both towards the edge. 

“Yes...Flavio...more” you gasp out between breaths as you dig your fingers into his back to find more purchase.

Flavio's hand grasps one of your hips steadying you in place as he continues to plunge into you. 

You're close, so close, you just need a little bit more.

“Flavio, I need... I” you beg.

“Always...beautiful” he replies breathily.

Fingers find your clit, stroking in circles, building your pleasure as he continues to fuck you.

It’s not long before you shatter. Calling out his name as you break apart. Waves of pleasure enveloping you as your body is wracked with aftershocks. 

Soon Flavio’s own movements become erratic as he follows you over the edge, moaning your name as he does. 

His movements slow as you both collapse and try to catch your breath. 

The room is silent except for the racing of your combined hearts and laboured breathing.

Flavio’s arms wrap around you, his head coming to rest on your collarbone as he breathes you in, but he doesn’t break the silence.

“I love you,” you say tenderly into his hair, running one of your hands up and down his spine.

His grip around you tightens as his breath hitches. 

“I love you so much,” he replies softly.

After a minute more he sighs, disentangling himself from you.

“As much as I would adore staying longer in your arms my love, Reed is waiting for us.”

“Do we have too?” You bemoan throwing your arm over your eyes in a display of mock lament.

He chuckles as he cleans you with a towel gently and then himself. Throwing the used condom away.

You can hear the silk slide over his head as he puts his shirt back on. 

“Oh and before I forget,” he says while he slides his leather pants on. 

“Hmm” you respond, removing your arm from your face to look at him.

“The pants for that costume are in the bottom drawer” he calls as he winks at you over his shoulder.

“What? You son of a bitch!” you yell as he ducks out of the room with his shoes in his hands, dodging the pillow you throw at the back of his head. 

“Come on Honey bear, get dressed or we are goin be late”


End file.
